hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Li Zhen
Li Zhen (Chinese: 李真; pinyin: Lǐ Zhēn) was a good friend and classmate of Dong Shan Cai. She was one of Ying De Academy's few lower-class students. Li Zhen attended the school on a scholarship,Episode 3, Meteor Garden and was at the top of her class. She later transferred out of Ying De.Episode 6, Meteor Garden Biography College At Ying De Academy, Li Zhen befriended Dong Shan Cai, who was also middle class student. Li Zhen angered the F4's leader Dao Ming Si, after she tripped and accidentally threw some trash on him. Her apologies were rejected. Shan Cai stepped in and defended Li Zhen, which transferred Si's anger to herself. Li Zhen started to avoid Shan Cai, when she received a red notice from the F4.Episode 1, Meteor Garden Once the other students started bullying Shan Cai less, Li Zhen was able to speak to her in public again. She was invited to Teng Tang Jing's birthday party, but had nothing to wear. Shan Cai gave her a dress that Si had given her. At the party, Si was annoyed at Li Zhen wearing it and insulted her. She promptly left the party, after the encounter.Episode 4, Meteor Garden One night, Li Zhen went out dancing with several classmates, including Shan Cai, Bai He, Qian Hui, and Chen Qing He. By the end of the night, Li Zhen appeared to be intoxicated and Shan Cai asked Qing He to take her home. She later revealed that she pretended to be drunk at the time. After Qing He dropped her off, she went back and followed Shan Cai. She took photos of Shan Cai and Thomas going into a motel and spread them around school. Si felt betrayed by her and got drunk that night. He mistook Li Zhen for Shan Cai and kissed her. Li Zhen then brought him to hotel and revealed her feelings for him. He rejected her and told her never to mention the incident again.Episode 5, Meteor GardenEpisode 6, Meteor Garden Si obtained the address of the person who took the photos, which lead to Li Zhen. Shan Cai refused to believe that it was her at first. However, she confessed to the whole thing and expressed jealousy towards Shan Cai. Shan Cai apologized for being the source of Li Zhen's hate and gave back a toy bear that Li Zhen had gifted her. The next day, Li Zhen dropped out of Ying De and transferred to a different school. She placed the bear with a new message in Shan Cai's locker, before leaving. Physical appearance She had long, black hair, similar to Shan Cai's. Li Zhen had an oval-shaped face and dark brown eyes. At school, Li Zhen wore comfortable, everyday clothing to school. Personality and traits Li Zhen was a serious student and went the extra mile for school, which included reading numerous textbooks just for one class. Along with Shan Cai, Li Zhen was one of Ying De's few lower-class students and was ignored by the school's rich students. Li Zhen appeared to be loyal to Shan Cai, despite sometimes avoiding her after Shan Cai received a red card. However, Li Zhen later revealed that she had been jealous of Shan Cai's likability as well as Si's affection for her. Behind the scenes *Taiwanese actress Ann Yeh portrays Li Zhen in six episodes of Meteor Garden. *Li Zhen is a combination of Makiko Endo and Sakurako Sanjo from the manga. She shares Makiko's background, while, like Sakurako, she is in love with Si (Tsukasa). *Rainie Yang revealed that she was originally cast to play Li Zhen, until the producers switched her role to Xiao You at the last second.http://www.dramapanda.com/2018/04/rainie-yang-and-vanness-wu-also-recount.html *In the ''Meteor Garden'' reboot (2018), Li Zhen is portrayed by Dong Xin.http://www.27270.com/ent/mingxingbagua/2017/240156.html (Chinese) Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters Category:Ying De Academy students Category:Taipei residents